


Heart and Spirit

by Hanajimasama



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Comforting, EternatusAU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: based on an amazing yet sad piece of art. After Leon's death, Raihan is the new champion and has lost sight of everything around him. But theres a glimmer in the darkness something to soothe the dragon.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Heart and Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Based by an amazing and sad piece of art by Emp.roar  
Ft. Luna. My OC/trainer/thing.  
I hope this is okay!!!  
I just want to hug him T_T

_ When clouds above you start to pour  
And all of your doubts rage like a storm  
And you don't know who you are anymore  
Let me help you find what you've been searching for _

Nsync - Somewhere, Someday (Pokemon movie OST)

-

How could it end like that? Leon dead and Raihan being forced into the champions seat with almost no say in it and what was worse was seeing his decline into a chaotic state. 

Just before this had happened Luna had temporarily taken over Lance’s position as Champion in Kanto, he was helping his cousin Clair tidy up a severe incident that had occurred in Johto. 

And even though she was technically champion of Johto and Kanto she had been allowed to pass the mantel to Lance of the elite four since she did not wish to stay and be the champion but they wouldn’t let her leave until Lance returned no matter how much she pressed them. She sat with her dear Gengar: Kibou, as they watched another of Raihan’s champion matches. 

Her heart ached so much, where had he gone? That playful dragon dork she loved so much? His matches reminded her of some of the horrible gyms she had faced in Kanto: cruel and unfeeling, simply crushing weaker trainers. 

Even his social media presence had dropped considerably, she had tried to call him several times but he kept cutting her off. He was distancing himself from the whole world. 

“Kibou...I need to go to him..” she cried “He’s hurting so much.” Gengar patted her head sympathetically. A quick knock at the door before it flung open, “Lance!” Luna jumped to her feet running to the tall red haired man, grabbing his coat in panic “Lance! You’re back I-”

He placed a hand on her head to silence her, “I’ve got a plane ready to take you back to Galar, get your things.” he said quickly. Her body froze for a moment to process the news. She could go back? To Galar? To Raihan?

“Gengar!” the gengar smiled and held up the bag Luna had kept packed for the moment Lance had come back,

“Lets go, hurry.” They raced down the corridors of the elite four mansion and out to the front courtyard, chucking a pokeball a large dragonite popped out and waved at them cheerfully “Dragonite will get you to the airport in no time, off you go.” 

Luna nodded and carefully climbed onto the dragon’s back and held on as it ran before taking off into the sky. 

-

Once safely at the airport, Luna sent a quick message in the gym leader chat stating that she would be returning and was about to board her plane. The journey back seemed to take forever, couldn’t this plane go any faster? 

And then it was onto the first train she could catch. Her heart was racing she needed to get to Wyndon, she had to see Raihan. 

“Next stop Wyndon-”

Luna scrambled to her feet and gathered her belongers and eagerly waited at the door to disembark the train. 

She looked around Wyndon train station hopeful that maybe Raihan had come to greet her but Kabu was there instead, Centiskorch resting over his shoulder like a little hot towel. He trotted up to her offering a tired smile. “How was your journey?” 

“Long, not fast enough.” Luna replied with a sigh, “-Raihan-”

“Have you seen his matches?” he questioned taking her bag, she nodded slowly “then I don’t have anything else to add,” Luna refused to move from her spot and gripped her hoodie nervously, 

“Where’s Torkoal?” she fired another question “I haven’t seen him in any of his recent battles,” Kabu stopped walking and paused in silence for a moment, 

“Torkoal is with me.” was Kabu reply, which hurt even more. Torkoal was always on Raihan’s team and now he had abandoned his weather affect strategy, poor Torkoal had been pushed aside for bigger more overwhelming dragon types. 

“I know what I need to do, can I come with you to Motostoke?” Luna asked, quickly catching up to Kabu.

“Of course but you do you intend to do?” 

“I need to finish my gym challenge.” 

-

Kabu helped her into the flying taxi and the corviknight carried them back to the fire gym. “He hasn’t left this room for months,”

Luna set her bag down and slowly approached the sad fire turtle, she crouched down “Hey Torkie” she said softly, the Torkoal raised its head and looked around once it caught sight of her it clambered up onto it’s little legs and hurried towards her, nuzzling against her “I missed you too,” she stroked the fiery turtle and wiped the tears forming at its eyes “you must have been so lonely,” she cooed resting her forehead against it’s smooth round head “Want to come with me Torkie? We’re going to Wyndon.” Torkoal looked up at her hopefully and cried happily letting a huge plume of smoke out from its shell filling the whole room. Kabu rushed to open the window letting out the thick smog as they both coughed loudly.

Once Torkoal was calmer and resting happily next to her in Kabu’s living room, Luna started mapping out her plan “Kabu sir, do I need to start the challenge again since I’ve been away? Or can I just step back in?”

Kabu set down a hot drink for her and sat down on his sofa “I believe you can pick up where you left off, you only had two gyms left didn’t you?” Luna nodded, 

“Then everything with Blue happened and with the elite four,” she sighed “does he still have Appletun?” she asked quietly, the  Pokémon she had presented to him as a small sweet little applin as a confession hadn’t been seen either. 

“Milo is taking care of it,” she wanted to cry so badly. Raihan was creating an unbreakable fortress around him where he couldn’t lose anyone ever again. 

“Tomorrow. I’m collecting Appletun from Milo,” she announced rubbing her eyes to try and push back the tears “and I’ll finish my gym challenge.”

  
  


-

Two weeks passed quickly. Luna had spent it finishing her gym challenge and training with a different team one not wholly comprised of her dear ghosts. This was something she had to do and she had to do it properly and seriously. Admittedly she didn’t like  Pokémon battles she hated seeing  Pokémon get hurt but this was the only way. She looked in the mirror in the changing rooms, she hated the trainer uniform even if it was the ghost uniform but she was here to battle as a challenger and not as a champion.”

  
  


_ “A challenger approaches to face the King of Dragons, the fortress. To the field Number 13 Luna!”  _

She took a deep breath and walked out onto that pitch, she had battled once on the Wyndon pitch and she hated it then too. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw Raihan storm onto the pitch. He was so intimidating, his eyes were so empty and yet cold, to show he was the champion and to represent Leon he wore a bright blue cape with a little dragon tail design over his shoulder. 

She smiled at him but he offered no such gesture, 

“You won’t smile when you lose.” he growled, 

_ He doesn’t recognise me at all?  _

Her heart couldn’t take much more of this. This had to stop. Clutching the pokéball in her gloved hand,

“Lets go, we can do it.” she whispered “Let's clear this storm.” throwing two pokéballs she called out Torkoal and Froslass. 

Raihan only sent out one pokémon Duraludon. He planned to dynamax from the beginning. 

“Don’t worry Torkie, Yuki we got this,” she encouraged as the already big steel dragon shone a bright purple and took on its towering Gigantamax skyscraper mode “I hope,” Luna was looking into the very walls surrounding Raihan, the ones protecting Leon’s legacy and throne. “I’m sorry-” she mumbled clenching her fists. “Yuki lets go! Hail followed by blizzard. Tokie let's shake him up earthquake.” Froslass whirled overhead summoning forth an intensely cold storm as Torkoal stomped its feet sending shockwaves. The bitter cold slowed Duraludon even more and the shaking earth managed to maintain an uneven footing for the huge dragon to attack.

“You think a little storm will stop me?!” she heard Raihan shout through the blizzard, a shock wave did send her flying off her feet, he must have summoned another pokémon in the storm. Scrambling to her feet Luna shuddering in the cold, she had to keep going. 

“No but this might. Times almost up, Froslass switch out,” froslass returned to its ball as Luna clutched another one kissing it soflty “Let's show him the power of our love. Let’s go Amai!” she chucked the ball revealing the little rotund Appletun who was hidden from Raihan in the intense blizzard. “Lets shower him in our affection,” pulling Appletun back and into a large clear purple ball she threw it behind her letting Appletun grow and grow letting out loud roar. A huge apple now loomed behind her. “Max Wyrmwind!” just as the blizzard faded and Duraludon had regained its normal form, Raihan saw the powers thrown at him from the huge apple dragon. His steel dragon was sent flying past him which left him wide eyed and speechless. 

After the main issue was taken care of, his dragon types were easily dispatched. Switching out Torkoal for Mimikyu. 

“MOONBLAST!” the ground shook as a bright blast rained down from the sky. Raihan laid in a heap on the floor Flygon somewhere behind him. 

It was over. The last of his pokémon fell to the fairy type moves Mimikyu knew. Silence fell over the pitch, there was no cheering only a deafening silence. With Mimikyu back in its ball, Torkoal popped back out as Luna sprinted across the pitch skidding to her knees to help Raihan up into a sitting position “Raihan?” she called softly touching his face gently turning him to look at her “Kiba?” 

“Lu?” he replied, his voice thick and gravelly, 

She smiled brightly, the tears already streaming down her face as she pulled him into her arms, “I’m so sorry,” she sobbed “you had me so worried. I couldn’t be here when you needed it the most.” she sniffled rubbing her eyes, holding his face with both her hands, a look of utter confusion plastered across his face, 

  
  


“Why are you here?” he asked,

“You were battling me silly,” she chuckled through tears, “it’s okay. You don’t have to be champion anymore” she choked out nuzzling his face affectionately. 

“What- No!” he shouted, pulling away from her, “I can’t have failed-”

She shook her head and gently smiled at him “you haven’t failed anyone. You never wanted this position not without rightfully defeating Leon for it,” Raihan could feel the tears flowing down his face “you were never given the choice or the chance to grieve. You lost your best friend, your rival and dream all in a day. It’s alright,” Luna whispered resting her forehead against his “you can rest now. I’ll take this mantel for now” she said quietly. 

“But you- you hate the spotlight.” he mumbled burrowing his face into her shoulder.

“I do but I can’t bare to see you like this,” she rose to her feet offering him a hand “Will you strive to beat me like you did Leon? Will you strive to help test the younger generation of trainers? Raihan?” 

Raihan looked up at her and nodded, he had lost sight of so many things since Leon passed. He just locked himself away where he would never have to suffer a loss again, he didn’t think of how any of this had affected anyone else: just himself. He was just so focused on keeping Leon’s legacy alive. He dragged a gloved hand across his face wiping the tears away. Taking a moment to sigh deeply like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders, he opened his eyes to come face to face with Torkoal, who was being held aloft by Luna, her knees shaking under the weight,

“Apologise to Torkie!” she half shouted “he was so upset you left him behind!” 

Raihan took the heavy turtle and hugged it “sorry buddy.” Turkoal huffed and nudged Raihan’s face happily “Missed you too.” he smiled closing his eyes again, a sudden weight landed on his back

“FLYYYY!” Flygon had hovered over to him and cuddled up to Raihan,

“I worried you all didn’t I?” Appletun waddled over to lick at his hand, he stopped Appletun hadn’t been with him for a few months- this precious little apple. Glancing up at Luna who was smiling at them, tears running down her face. He rose to his feet, reaching for Luna’s hand lifting it above her head “Looks like you all have a new champion!” he announced, sending the arena into a wild cheer. “I guess I wasn’t cut out for champion,” he mumbled nervously, kicking the pitch.

“That’s not true,” Luna interjected, leaning against him “It would have been different if you had risen to champion by battle,” she looked up at him with a warm smile “you’ll always be my champion though. My sweet dragon.” Raihan couldn’t help but return the gesture. 

“Let's go home. I’m tired.” he admitted as his stomach growled loudly “hungry too.” lacing their fingers together as they left the pitch their pokémon in tow.

“You know I like the cape, it’s cute.” Luna said nuzzling the cape “it’s very soft, minus that spiky tail.” she laughed. 

Months after the battle with Eternatus, balance was slowly returning. The grey skies left behind were finally clearing letting the warm sun pathe the way to a brighter future. 


End file.
